


002

by wonhee



Series: unnamed [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, i had no idea what to title this, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: a short lil fic dedicated to /that/ hyunghyukfirst winselfie we finally got.





	002

 

***

dedicated to the guy in red above. thanks for doing the lord's work

***

All things considered, when Louis woke up with his hair sticking up in different angles and his neck stiff from how he had slept all night, he should have realised today was going to be a bad day. Even when he rolled out of bed and spotted a pimple that definitely wasn’t there the day before and he managed to squirt toothpaste into his right eye, he kept a positive attitude. Sure, he was going to run a bit late to work and his red vest had a little stain on it but that hardly mattered. Even though he had to skip breakfast, running down the stairs and flying out of his house in the span of 3 seconds; _everything was going to be fine._

Except. _Oh._ There’s traffic today, of all days. Louis was never one to be late to his work; his boss was ill tempered and absolutely did not tolerate tardiness and so Louis kept to a strict schedule that made sure he had time to do everything properly in the morning and make it in with time to spare. How he managed to sleep through his alarm clock this morning was a mystery to him.

He swore quickly as he leaned out the window to look at the rows of cars stretched in the distance.

It was going to be a long morning.

***

“Where in hell were you Louis?” was the first thing his boss greeted him with as he ran inside the locker room, frantically fixing himself and throwing on his lanyard. He threw his red faced boss a quick apology, promising to never doing it again and rushing off to take his position at the airport before his boss had a chance to really bite his head off.

Louis really did love his job; he loved watching people hurry to their destinations, loved seeing families reunite under the fluorescent lights and loved watching lovers embrace as they kissed themselves goodbye in a passionate frenzy.

He stood in his designated position, absent mindedly playing with his lanyard when he saw them.

Two men in the distance, the taller one with his arms wrapped around the shorter one’s shoulder. He watched as the taller of the two whispered something and the shorter laughed, dramatically clutching his chest.

Louis began to smile, always a sucker for romance and watching a couple blossom.

He watched as the shorter man look around frantically before snaking his arm around the taller’s waist, pulling himself impossibly closer. Louis’ breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the shorter man in that moment and he realised what he’d just witnessed.

He had no doubt; the shorter man was Lee Minhyuk which meant the taller of the two could only be Hyungwon. Putting his rush of excitement aside he contemplated on what he just saw. The not so secret touches and the playful whispering; the way Minhyuk had looked around before wrapping his arm around Hyungwon’s waist. How Hyungwon had stopped in his tracks for a moment, also looking around before relaxing and continuing to walk on.

“Are they together?” Louis questioned, leaving his designated spot without a second thought. Sure, his boss would absolutely kill him when he found out Louis broke away from his spot; first, coming in late and then disobeying protocol? But Louis had to see this for himself.

Maintaining a good distance, he watched as they turned a corner, walking towards a coca cola vending machine. They finally let each other go, Hyungwon leaning casually on the machine as Minhyuk dug around his bag for coins.

He listened as Minhyuk uttered a phrase in Korean; something he couldn’t quite catch and Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, smile tugging on his lips.

“Stop it.” Hyungwon said, _hiding_ his face in the palm of his hands. Louis couldn’t believe his eyes, couldn’t believe that this was Hyungwon reduced to a flustering mess in front of his fellow member. Or _boyfriend_? Louis wasn’t sure.

Minhyuk seemed to lose interest in the vending machine then as he moved Hyungwon’s fingers from his face. The nerves he had before when he looked around to make sure no one was paying attention was completely gone and Louis had to look away as Minhyuk leaned in, still holding on tightly to Hyungwon’s fingers.

After a while, Louis turned back to the scene, blush on Hyungwon’s cheeks not hard to spot.

Hyungwon said something and Minhyuk threw his head back in a loud laugh, blonde hair shaking. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and in a swift moment, he’d had Hyungwon pinned against the vending machine and saying something in a voice Louis didn’t know could even come from Minhyuk.

Louis heard Hyungwon say something to Minhyuk, the word ‘fans’ standing out and Minhyuk reluctantly sighed, stepping away. Louis turned to walk away, knowing he’d already imposed enough when he felt someone tap him.

And there they were in front of him; the waist holding and the teasing gone and replaced with a distance between them.

“Do you know where to go?” Minhyuk said, indicating vaguely to Louis’ lanyard. Their faces didn’t betray anything and Louis wondered if they had spotted him lurking or if they were truly unaware.

“You want to go back to the waiting room?” Louis asked and Minhyuk nodded.

“Follow me.” Louis answered, then quickly stopped, turning to them. Confusion appeared on their faces and Louis breathed in deeply before holding out his phone.

“Can I get a selfie?” He asked.

“Oh! Of course.” Hyungwon replied. He stepped a bit closer to Minhyuk then, getting in position as Louis held out his phone and took the picture.

“Thank you.” Louis said, indicating for them to follow him. He led them through the airport, noticing how they both gravitated towards each other and walked shoulder to shoulder without either of them probably realising.

And when they reached the waiting room and they thanked him and went in, Louis pretended not to notice the way their fingers found each other and interlocked.

Louis smiled, happily walking back to his spot.

Today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> everybody say thank you guy in red
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
